Joining The Mile High Club
by randommama
Summary: Edward's wife, Bella, is afraid to fly. In an effort to ease her distress, he seduces her into having sex with him on the plane, making them the newest members of the infamous Mile High Club. Was O/S entry for the Public Lovin' contest.


**Entry for Public Lovin' Contest**

**( www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com )**

**Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

**Title:** Joining The Mile High Club

**Author:** randommama

**Summary: **Edward's wife, Bella, is afraid to fly. In an effort to ease her distress, he seduces her into having sex with him on the plane, making them the newest members of the infamous Mile High Club.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer is the owner of all things dealing with the Twilight saga. I am the owner of all the rights to this story. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **First and foremost, I always have to give praise to my beta, whom I've dubbed My Fic Wifey, Cheermom! She is a magical being who always helps make my stories better! I truly cannot do this all without her! I love that she is MINE! It would totally suck if she ever decides to divorce my ass, and I have to go in search of a new beta, because she is simply irreplaceable!

Secondly, please feel free to join the Mile High Club yourselves. Its fantastic to be a member and so easy to join!

* * *

The plane was cruising at an altitude of 35,000 feet. For the most part, the ride had been very comfortable, smooth, and uneventful, which was a good thing since any sort of turbulence would've probably made Bella sick. Bella was already a nervous wreck taking this plane ride with me, and the last thing I needed was a puking Bella too.

My wife, Bella, absolutely hated to fly. She complained about anything and everything related to flying-airports were always too crowded, the lines were too long, everyone was rude, the cost was outrageous, the airplane food was bad and that's if they even bother to serve it any more, and airlines can hold you hostage. These were always the excuses she thought of to get out of having to fly. The truth was Bella actually had a fear of flying, although she would never admit to that.

She showed all the signs, the mere mention of planes caused her stress. Of course, since she didn't believe she had a problem in the first place, any sort of therapy was out of the question.

It's kind of ironic really since Bella was a natural explorer by heart, stemming from the fact that she grew up in the very small, logging town of Forks, Washington. Until I'd met her, I had never even heard of the town. I'd been there, and I would've wanted to see what was beyond that small town also.

One of her passions has always been to learn about other places in the world. I think the travel channel was about the only thing she watched on TV. She would constantly check out books from the library about travel and other destinations, foreign countries made her eyes alight more. Bella's eyes always filled with wonder whenever she read about then visited a new locale. However, if you can't get there by car, bus, boat, or train, which was how we managed all of our previous trips, then she wasn't going there. It upset her greatly whenever she thought about the short list of places she'd love to go visit, but would never get to, and she complained about that as much as she complained about having to fly to those places.

Being on this plane right now would only be Bella's second time to fly in her entire life, although she has managed to visit many destinations already by alternative means of transportation. Her first flight experience was when she was a very young child, around two or three years old. Everyone, except Bella, thinks that she must've had a traumatic experience on that plane ride somehow, which manifested into her fear of flying; however, neither Bella nor her parents can remember anything particularly unusual or traumatic about that trip. I'm sure news of plane crashes and the terrorist attacks over the years didn't help things either.

Ever since we'd been together, I felt helpless as to how to help her. She refused therapy because she didn't feel she had a problem. In truth, she probably would've gone on perfectly fine with her life without ever having to fly, but I knew that it was an unrealistic expectation. I suppose I enabled her passiveness about flying by allowing us to travel through the other avenues, no matter the cost or time it took. I could see the longing in Bella's eyes whenever she read about or saw advertisements for distant places that we could only reach by plane, and I had tried to use the allure of visiting those places as a way to get her on a plane and face this fear of hers head on, but to no avail.

The only reason we were on this plane now was due to the brilliance of my younger sister and Bella's best friend, Alice. Alice planned a destination wedding to Hawaii, which is where we are headed now. Alice, being Alice, simply stated that if Bella had an aversion to flying then she would just have to get over it, since there was absolutely no way we were going to miss her wedding, and there was no way Alice would have it anywhere else. To further ensure that we wouldn't skip out on her dream wedding, Bella and I were made the Matron of Honor and the Best Man.

When Bella first found out of Alice's plans, she was in a panic. She begged Alice to change her mind, which, of course, didn't work, so Bella needed to come up with something to avoid having to fly there. Bella tried to look into going by boat, but even Bella knew that idea was far-fetched and unreasonable considering the current cost of cruises, plus the amount of time a cruise to Hawaii would've taken was time we didn't have.

Bella then thought maybe I should attend alone; however, she knew better, as I would never go without her, and considering the fact that Alice probably wanted her there more than anyone else, that was completely out of the question. Besides, Alice would never forgive me if I couldn't get Bella to her wedding.

Bella's last option was to try and get us excused out of attending the wedding altogether. That was where I had to put my foot down. There was no way in hell that we were going to miss out on Alice's I do's, whether we were in the wedding party or not, just because she was inflexible about flying. Alice had waited ten long years for her love, Jasper, to man up and propose, and we were going to be there to witness it, since we were there when they first became a couple. I also told Bella that my parents might positively disown us or kill us if we didn't attend, the only acceptable excuse for them being that we were sick and dying in a hospital. Alice may actually succeed in putting us there if we were to miss out on her big day.

With all the other options exhausted, Bella finally relented, allowing me to book two plane tickets to Hawaii. So, here we are, sitting on a Hawaiian Airlines flight en route to Honolulu, nearly four hours into the six hour flight from Los Angeles. Bella was quietly sleeping beside me, using my shoulder as her pillow, gripping tightly to my shirt and holding me steadfast to my plush leather seat. She was very lucky that I hadn't needed to go take a piss during the time she's been asleep.

Aware that she'd be very stressed during the trip, I had tried to make things as easy as possible for Bella. I purposely booked a late night flight thinking that she may be able to sleep throughout. There were also less people that flew on these red-eyes, which would greatly increase her comfort level. I booked us in first-class so that she'd fly luxuriously all the way and requested we get a row both close to an exit and the lavatories. We were given the very last center row in the first class cabin, which was great since we had a great vantage point of both the front and back of the plane, and we were away from windows, because Bella didn't want to look out. We had the entire row to ourselves and allowed us to be somewhat hidden, which was perfect for the plans I had while on this flight to help Bella rethink her negativity about flying.

I had a car service take us to the airport so that I'd be free to do nothing but support her through her distress about taking this trip. I knew that my touch would be somewhat soothing to her, so I vowed to stay connected to her always. I sat in the car holding her the entire way to the airport. She was virtually in tears by the time we arrived, but reassured me that I was helping. The airport was practically deserted and both the check-in line and security line were short, taking no time at all, so Bella really had no complaints there. I had wrapped my arms around her while we waited in both lines, breaking only when we each had to pass through the metal detector.

When we sat at our gate waiting to board, I had my arm across her shoulder and massaged her neck to help soothe her. I held her hand as we entered the tunneled walkway that lead to the plane, and as we made our way to our seats. Believe me, it's difficult to stuff a small roll-on luggage in an overhead bin with just one hand for use. We finally settled into our seats and Bella tightened her grip on my hand, holding onto it tightly throughout the final flight preparations and during take off. Bella was gripping my hand so tightly that my fingers were going numb, and I had to apologetically pull away for fear that she would cut off my circulation further. I could see the immediate distress in her eyes when she lost my touch, so I placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing small circular patterns with my thumb in an effort to calm her.

I even went as far as packing in one of our carry-ons what I like to call Bella's Flying Survival Kit, packed with lots of tools to keep her mind occupied and not thinking about her fear in case she couldn't sleep. I knew that she was facing her fear; however, she would simply explain that her stress was just caused by the hassles of flying.

Bella becomes very chatty when she's nervous like this, and this time was no different. She talked my ear off, spouting about anything and everything, as well as asking an inglorious amount of questions. I spent much of the one-sided conversation trying to keep her calm and collected as best as I could with reassurances that everything was going to be fine and that I loved her very much. By the end of that phase, we were both hoarse and in dire need of water.

She refused to try anything in her Flying Survival Kit, stating that she was simply too distracted to be able to concentrate on reading, playing games, or even listening to music. I observed with some amusement that she stayed glued to her seat, gripping both armrests for dear life, and looking around like a nervous Nelly. Her stress level must have been at Defcon 5 for the way she was acting. I had to tried my darnedest to make her relax lest her behavior begins to attract the suspicions of the other passengers and God-forbid the flight attendants. They may have very well asked the on board flight marshal to come have a talk with us.

Bella couldn't get herself to relax, and anything I did wasn't effective. She took my advice and tried some deep breathing exercises, but it didn't help. She was so gripped by her fear that she admittedly was going into a full-blown panic attack. There was no way that she would be able to sleep, not in the state she was in. When I saw that she had shredded both her napkin and paper cup to shards on the tray in front of her, with intent to do the same to the boring but harmless in-flight magazine provided for her in the seat pocket, I'd had about enough. Watching her stressed out was making me stressed, so I did what I felt I had to, and slipped her a Mickey, a very mild, harmless sedative prescribed by my father, who was a doctor, that would put her to sleep for a couple of hours. She needed to rest and I needed the break.

While Bella took her nap, I enjoyed the relaxing quiet time. The plane's lights were dimmed, most of the other passengers were asleep, and the flight attendants, having finished their duties for the moment, were making themselves scarce. The in-flight movie was showing, but I chose to forgo watching it since I had already seen it, in favor of dipping into the Bella's kit. I read a couple of chapters of the book I brought whilst listening to various musical selections on the iPod. When I got bored of that, I began to play games on both the iPod and the Nintendo DS that we also had. While I would've liked to get some sleep, considering the late hour, I could never get comfortable enough to let myself drift off, and also my mind was on Bella. I didn't want to be asleep when she awoke, knowing that she'd go right back into panic mode soon after. I would just have to wait until we arrived at our hotel, then get myself and Bella all comfy on the large bed, and only then would I succumb to sleep with Bella wrapped up in my arms. I could wait.

The second in-flight movie began, and as I settled in to try and watch it, because it was one that I haven't seen, I felt Bella stir beside me. The sedative must have finally worn off and she was waking up. A sly smirk appeared on my face as I thought about enacting the next phase of my plan to change Bella's outlook on flying. Admittedly, it had always been one of my fantasies to do with Bella, and now was the perfect opportunity to make my fantasy come true. It was just the thing to get her mind off of her fear. My cock started to twitch just from thinking about it. In fact, I was already starting to feel very needy for her.

Her eyelids began to flutter, she returned her seat back to an upright position, then sat up and stretched out her arms and legs. I watched her chest heave, her breasts perking up. Since my mind had already been fantasizing about my Bella, seeing that was enough to make me horny. My cock sprung to life and began straining in my jeans. She finally opened her beautiful, deep, brown eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim lights in the plane. She turned in her seat to face me, and I gazed intensely into her eyes with my green ones. I reached out and ran my hands down her bare arms in a soothing gesture.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How was your nap? How are you feeling? Any better, baby?" I said softly to her.

Her beautiful smiled appeared, signaling that she was somewhat rejuvenated by her little rest. Then she softly stated back, trying to sound annoyed, but not succeeding. "Don't think I didn't know what you did? That was a pretty dirty trick hubby." She playfully punched me, before adding, "I can't say, though, that I'm upset that you did it nor can I blame you. I must've been pretty bad for you to resort to drugging me."

I interrupted, "You weren't terrible, baby. I just knew you needed some sleep, and that getting some rest would relax you. You worked yourself up into a frenzy. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I know. I know. See, that's why I hate to fly. I always knew it would affect me like this. I don't know why exactly...wait, never mind, I do know. I guess you've been right all along, but that's why I chose to avoid it. I never wanted you to see me all crazy like I was." She pouted at her words, then trained her eyes to the floor, embarrassed of her behavior.

I laid an arm around her shoulders, rubbing soothing circular patterns with my fingers, while I lifted her face with my other hand. "Baby, you weren't crazy. You're just scared, like I've always tried to tell you. It's no big deal and definitely nothing for you to be ashamed of. Just remember that I'm here for you, okay. Always. It doesn't matter to me that you got a bit freaked out. I'm here to help in any way."

"Edward, I...I don't even understand why I'm so darn scared. I thought, at first, that it always had to do with how bumpy a plane ride is, but this ride has been so smooth so I'm just confused as to why I'd react so strongly."

"Baby, fears work in mysterious ways. Up until now, you've refused to acknowledge that you had a fear of flying in the first place, so give it some time. We won't be able to solve all of it right off the bat, so don't expect it. I'm very proud of you, you know. You're handling things well enough. You're pretty calm and collected now. This is a start, and the rest we can take care of in due time. I love you."

Her pout turned into a sly smile, and I delighted in it. "I'm glad you're with me through this, and you've been nothing but perfect. No one really ever bought my excuses, least of all you, but you're the first that's actually gotten me on a plane to face this. I guess I needed to handle flying sooner or later."

"Actually, I can't take all the credit, Bella. If it weren't for Alice, I might still be trying to convince you to take this plane ride." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, Alice, gave me the push, but you're the one going through this with me and been the absolute perfect traveling companion. I really loved all the measures you took that kept me comfortable throughout this ride so far. It just goes to show how much you love me. Okay, so I owe you a big thank you, hubby." She then gave me a chaste kiss.

That little kiss was enough to drive me wild. My head was already getting clouded with lust from thoughts of us before. Of course, I wanted and needed more. I wanted to be inside her now like it had played out in my fantasy and always planned on happening for this trip. It didn't matter that we were so open on the plane and surrounded by people. There were ways to work around that. If it was the last thing I did, I would make Bella's brain forget whatever traumatic memory was stuck inside her subconscious causing her to be afraid to fly. As she tried to pull away, I held her neck in place, and moved my other arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"Hmmm...while I always appreciate your kisses, that just wasn't good enough. I missed you while you were asleep. I'm thinking somewhere along these lines would be more sufficient." Then I crushed my lips to hers, putting my pent up passion behind the kiss.

She gasped into my mouth, surprised by the intensity, but allowed the heated kissing to continue. Our mouths opened up to one another, our tongues happy to be mating, as I deepened the kiss and pulled her in closer still. There was still space between us, and that offended me because I wanted to feel her chest against mine. I wanted to feel her heart racing in an accelerated rhythm that matched my own. I put up the arm rest that was between our two seats, and pulled her tightly against my own body. I wanted every single bit of space between our two forms filled, so I kept trying to pull her in closer, to the point where she was practically in my lap.

Bella broke the kiss first, needing to catch a breath. Not ready to lose the connection, my lips began to kiss down the column of her neck. A soft moan escaped from her lips, before she pulled back slightly and held my face in her hands.

"Whoa there, Mr. Cullen!" She began, "Uh, I think you're getting way too amorous for your own good. That was one hell of a kiss, and you know what it does to me when you kiss my neck like that. This is kind of not the place nor the time."

My voice was low and raspy, exuding lust, "Why not? I want you, here and now. I need my wife." I took one of her hands and brought it down to feel the straining erection at my crotch. "See? Baby, we've made love practically every night since we've been married. Why should tonight be any different? You know how I'm insatiable for you. Don't think I hadn't been waiting for the chance."

"Edward." Bella pulled her hand away, then looked at me incredulously. "You know I'm insatiable for you too, baby. While I'd like nothing more than to help you with that," she pointed to my crotch, "we can't. We're on a plane, with people around. I don't exactly feel like putting on a show for the plane." With that she crossed her arms and pouted again.

In my sexually excited state, I couldn't help but notice that when she crossed her arms like that, her breasts were pushed up and together, and I could see the scrumptious cleavage peeking from the low-cut neckline of her blouse. It spurred me on further. There was no way I'd be taking no for an answer.

I cupped Bella's face in both of my hands and forced her to look directly into my hooded eyes. My green-eyed gaze was intense and piercing, causing her eyelids to close on her brown depths. I gently kissed her eyelids so that Bella would open her eyes again. When she opened her eyes again, I began to spread kisses all around her beautiful face, knowing how much she enjoyed it. I then made my way kissing along her jawline to the column of her neck. I knew that there was a sweet spot just behind her earlobe that always put her in the mood.

"Edward!" She scolded. "You're teasing me! You're not being fair at all."

"Is it working?" I inquired against her neck. I loved to kiss and nuzzle her glorious neck.

She did nothing to stop my assault on her neck. She honestly admitted, "Well, yes." Another soft moan escaped her lips, and a smirk formed on mine. "But, like I told you, baby. We can't. Could you maybe take a rain check for later?"

I stopped my enthusiastic, but sensual, assault on her neck to look directly into her eyes. "Promises for later...hmmm...I'll definitely take you up on that offer, but I need you now. I can't wait. I don't care where we are. Since when has it ever stopped me?"

Her eyes looked thoughtful, before stating, "True. You've never been one to let anything get in your way when you're feeling...um, this way. I still laugh at the times you've called me at work, begging for me to meet you right away due to a sexual emergency. Do you know how many lunch hours I've had to forgo actually having lunch just so you could have your afternoon delight? I've had to make preparations ahead of time, so I didn't have to go back to work looking like I'd been freshly fucked each time."

"You look amazing after you've been freshly fucked. I actually enjoy that look on you." I added.

"Uh, huh. I know you do." Bella deadpanned.

We both chuckled at the memories. My mind immediately began replaying our various lunch hour trysts, causing my erection to strain even more. It was true. Bella and I had such strong sexual appetites for one another that we pretty much did it like rabbits, or rather I always wanted her and she's been great enough to always keep me very satisfied. We'd actually had sex before we left for the airport.

"Hmmm...you know how it affects me when you talk dirty." I said as I ran my fingers through her long, brown hair, another gesture she loved me doing. "I really fail to see the problem, love. It's not like we haven't done it in public before. I rather think this would be kind of exciting." I concluded, before resuming my kisses on her neck.

I pulled her in to tightly press her body against mine once again, and my hands began to roam. I could hear her moaning and whimpering softly, delighting in the fact that I affected her this way. I knew her resistance was fading.

"Edward...oh...honey...you know I don't mind being sexually adventurous with you, but its so open here. Ughh...Edward what are you doing to me?" She exclaimed as I palmed her breast from underneath her blouse.

My sensual attack on her neck and my deft touch was definitely working. I would be inside her in no time, and not a moment too soon, because my extremely hard cock was becoming way past uncomfortable. I leaned in for another bout of passionate kissing.

As we broke away, panting and trying to catch our breaths, I stated, "It's not any more open than when we were at the concert in the park."

Her hands roamed underneath my shirt and traveled up to my chest and around, before resting on my back. It sent tingles up and down my spine.

"The concert was different. We were furthest back from the stage, no one was around us, we were hidden under the huge blanket, everyone else was paying attention to the concert, and the music drowned out any of sounds we made."

I started giving her a series of chaste pecks on the lips, and in between them, I stated, "Look around, there's nobody else in our row of seats. Most of the other passengers are either asleep or watching the movie. We could be hidden here. I think you're out of excuses, baby."

Before she could respond, I silenced her mouth with my own, eager to taste her hot mouth again. My hand dipped within the waistband of her skirt and underneath her panties to palm the flesh on her robust butt. That butt of hers was one of my favorite assets on her.

When we came up for air, I could see her eyes had become hooded like mine. She was lusting after me just as much now.

"Maybe...uhhh...oh...um, we could go to the lavatory or something?" She asked innocently.

"No can do Mrs. Cullen." I said nodding my head. "Maybe later we can go there too. Right now, there's no way I could get up and walk the few strides there with this," and I pointed to my crotch, where my cock seemed ready to fight its way out of its restraints.

She kissed along my jaw line before placing heated kisses on my neck, sending thrills all over my body. Her fingernails lightly scraped along my back.

"Then what are we gonna do?" She inquired.

I abruptly let her go and stood up from my seat. There was confusion in her eyes, not understanding what I was doing. I reassured her that everything was going to be fine. I opened the overhead bin and grabbed the blanket and pillows and gently threw it at her. I made my way back to my seat and pushed the buttons to recline each of our chairs. I loved these new first class seats where the seats reclined back enough to practically become small beds. I placed a pillow on each of the head rest and gently laid Bella down on her side facing me. I opened up the huge blanket, which was more than adequate to cover us, and placed it over our forms before laying myself down on my side beside her.

"See? All taken care of. No one can see us. If we feel the need to scream, we can scream into the pillows and it will muffle our sounds. We don't even need to get naked, baby." I whispered softly to her under the cover of our blanket.

She whispered back, "But what about the flight attendants, Edward?"

"They probably will think we're just asleep, cuddled up in each other arms. We could feign sleeping if we hear them coming, but I doubt it would be soon. The movie is only halfway through and we're not yet close to landing."

She hushed me by placing her soft lips on my mouth. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. Bella tasted divine as our tongues once again danced with each other.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tightly against my own body. Her curves fit nicely with my form. I held her tight against me, relishing the feeling of having her within my arms.

When we needed to take a breath, my lips immediately began kissing a circuit from her face, down her jaw-line, to her neck, and to the bit of collarbone that was exposed from her blouse. My hands roamed all over her back giving light touches. She worked to undo the buttons on my shirt before opening it so she could run her hands through and feel my chest. I bit back a growl as her fingers played with the smattering of hair on my chest. She keened softly as I found the sweet spot on her neck just behind her earlobe.

"Edward, I need you now." She half-moaned and half-whispered in my ear.

I lifted her blouse to expose her chest to me, I raised her bra up above her breasts, freeing her peaks. Her nipples were taut, her body's first response to me. I kissed all along her supple peak before I sucked her nipple into my mouth, while I palmed the other, eliciting more whispered moans. I then alternated my mouth and my hand.

Her hand delved within the waistband of my jeans to touch my erection, which was pressing against her stomach. I let out a hiss at her touch, and then I then I moaned into her chest as she continued to stroke my length as far she could take her little hand.

Our lips found each other again, as she expertly stroked my cock. I hiked up her mini-skirt, silently thanking the heavens that she chose to wear one for the flight, and ran my hand up her inner thigh. Her hand moved to the back of my jeans, and she palmed my ass cheeks, squeezing them underneath the fabric of my boxer briefs. My fingers brushed the apex of her thighs, and this time she was the one who let out a hiss.

I stroked her sex above the fabric of her panties, before she grabbed my hand and stuck it inside her panties. I stroked her pubic mound, both of us groaning into our pillows, because of the sensations. My fingers made their way to her folds, finding them wet and slick, and she was ready for me. Bella was always ready for me, and that's why I wanted her all the time. My ultimate dream was to have Bella naked always and we'd waste our days just making love, only stopping for short breaks in between to eat, drink, and take care of our natural functions. No matter how much I got to have Bella, it was still never enough.

I spent some time playing with her clit, before I inserted a finger inside her entrance. I pumped it in and out of her a few times before inserting another. She frantically worked the button and zipper of my jeans, needing to expose my cock to her deft hands. She pushed my pants and boxers off my hips, and I helped her slightly, leaving them pooling at my ankles. She stroked my cocked a few times, while I continued to thrust in her with my fingers, until the sensations from my finger fucking got to be too much and she grasped my upper arms tightly to steady herself, burying her head in my chest. I knew she was at the brink, and so I curled my fingers in, finding her g-spot to tickle just so, and she came with a muffled scream into her pillow. She was panting and her eyes were wide as she tried to ride out the wave of her orgasm.

Before she could fully come down, she panted out, "Now. In."

Of course, I could do nothing but comply. I withdrew my fingers, and licked them off, always loving the taste of my Bella's arousal. I pushed her panties off to side of her sex, lifted her leg over mine for ease of access, lined myself at her entrance, and then slowly entered. As we connected, another orgasm must've hit her, her fingers clawed into my arms and her mouth opened up with a silent scream.

I thrusted in and out of her in a slower, steady rhythm, not wanting to go too fast and attract attention. We let out whispered moans and growls, as we let the feel of us connected take us to the path to ecstasy. I peppered her with kisses anywhere I could reach, between bouts of ravaging her mouth. She, in turn, elicited primal growls, with her own heated kisses to wherever she could reach and her own deft touch. We buried our faces in the pillow whenever the lovemaking was overwhelming us. Usually, we could be quite loud during our sexing.

I wanted to be inside deeper and we adjusted as best we could to maximize our pleasures. I was getting very close, but wanted to hold off my release until I made Bella come again. I increased the intensity of my thrusts and my hips felt the exertion. Bella matched me with her own movements. I began to hasten the pace, wanting Bella to experience another wave. I needed to let go, it was all becoming too much. I could feel her orgasm building as the muscles in her legs began to tense. My own orgasm was bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I reached down to stroke Bella's clit and massage her folds, then I felt her center throb around me, clutching my cock like a vice, and she moaned rather loudly into my chest. She clasped a hand on her mouth, as she tried to breathe while coming down from her orgasmic high. I reached up and grabbed her hand, entwining with my own.

A couple more thrusts was all it took for me find my release and I pumped wildly into her, burying my face deep in the pillow to muffle my guttural scream, while I clasped her hand tighter as I came down. She experienced one more wave, as I slowly pulled out, and I felt very proud of myself for being able to give my wife so much pleasure. I think our lovemaking was further enhanced by the thrill of having sex so out in the open and the possibility of getting caught, because that was one of the best orgasms I had ever had with Bella. It was powerful, and it sent me soaring to new heights.

We both mourned the loss when I pulled myself out completely. We remained entangled with our arms and limbs for a beat, basking in our post-coital glow.

I pulled up my boxers and pants and tucked myself in, as well as buttoned up my shirt, while Bella began straightening herself out. I was able to give both her breasts one last suckle and promised that I'll be seeing them later, before Bella restrained them again in her bra and pulled her shirt down. We returned our seat backs to their upright positions and shed our blanket cover.

There were no interruptions to our lovemaking. Once again, I silently thanked the heavens for that. It didn't seem as if any passengers even noticed, as the movie was just now finishing up and the rest of the people in our cabin were still fast asleep. Amazingly, the pillows helped to drown out our sounds.

As I excused myself to clean up in the lavatory, I whispered, "Welcome to the Mile High Club, Mrs. Cullen."

After getting cleaned up, I opened the lavatory door and to my surprise, Bella was standing there with a gleam in her eye. It was enough to get me hard again. She pushed me back into the small room, coming in after me, and locked the door.

We were naked within seconds. I was able to taste and play with her sex with my mouth, making her come fairly quickly since she was still sensitive down there. She rewarded me with a very satisfying blow job, but I pulled her off, not wanting to come in her mouth. I wanted to come inside of her again. I was a little worried that she was sore, but she assured me that she was fine, so we ended up having round two. After our mutual releases, we redressed.

"Do you realize you've given me an orgasm for every hour of this flight, baby?" She asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh, really?" I inquired innocently. "Well, way to go me! We should try to top that in the future. I can't say that I'm sorry. Look at you, you're positively glowing."

"Ahhh....well that's because I have this totally hot, perfect husband, who knows exactly what I need." Her words put a huge smile on my face.

"Do you realize that you haven't stressed at all about flying since you woke from your little nap?"

"Hmmm....you're right. Well, Mr. Cullen, I think you've found the answer to help me get over my fear of flying. I'm really liking being a part of the Mile High Club." With that she gave me a very passionate thank you kiss.

Huge smiles were plastered on our faces, as we returned to our seats, inconspicuously leaving the lavatory separately. Bella felt at ease and relaxed as we sat back and enjoyed the rest of the short plane ride left.

The plane landed in Honolulu without incident. As we waited to disembark the plane, slowly trudging along with the rest of the passengers, Bella maintained the smile on her face. There wasn't an ounce of stress showing, and you'd never know that she was afraid to fly. She whispered to me once we were inside the airport, "I'm already looking forward to our plane ride home."

* * *

**End A/N:**

**IF YOU ENJOYED MY STORY, PLEASE GO VOTE FOR IT AT THE PUBLIC LOVIN CONTEST: fanfiction (dot) net/u/2334596/**

**I appreciate the support!**

**If my story places, it'll be all the more closer to me putting up the Chapter Fic for this O/S. *wink*  
**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

I always am eager for feedback! I am hungry for feedback!

Writing this O/S inspired me to write a longer Chapter fic! So, if you enjoyed this story, please stay tuned for what's yet to come after the contest is over!


End file.
